


I'll do anything to make you stay

by xvictoriadoyle



Series: Female Doctor [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bipolar Disorder, F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, Pregnancy, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamish Watson vive una vita normale, fino a che non vede comparire dal nulla una strana cabina blu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamthechancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthechancer/gifts).



> Fic senza senso che si ispira a un bellissimo prompt della mia adorata moglia su ask.

In realtà, non si poteva dire certo che Hamis Sherlock Watson avesse avuto una vita tranquillo. Certamente non era colpa dei suoi genitori, sua madre faceva la maestra e suo padre era un medico. Però, suo zio Sherlock e suo zio Alexandra non potevano certamente dirsi persone normali e tranquille, ma lui li ha sempre adorati.  
Suo zio Sherlock è sempre stato un consulente detective, lui e suo padre si erano conosciuti mentre lui cercava qualcuno con cui dividere un appartamento a Baker Street. Alla fine, avevano cominciato a risolvere casi insieme, e l’avrebbero fatto, se non fosse stato per colpa di un uomo cattivo(suo padre stringeva sempre i pugni, a questo punto della storia), che avevo costretto suo zio a fingersi morto per tre lunghi anni. Suo padre John si era sposato con suo madre Mary ed era nato lui.  
Durante quei tre anni, però Sherlock aveva vissuto insieme a sua zia Alex, l’unica donna che fosse mai riuscita a farlo innamorare. Ma nemmeno quell’uomo cattivo, che si chiamava Jim Moriarty, non era morto, come invece aveva fatto credere a tutti, e aveva sparato a suo zio.  
Era stato proprio suo padre John a operarlo, purtroppo lui era finito comunque in coma. Suo zia era tanto triste, ma poi li aveva suonato la loro canzone e lui si era risvegliato. Erano tornati a casa e Alex era diventata la sua assistente. Avevano avuto un figlio, Ben, che era entrato in polizia.  
In realtà, era sua la colpa della vicenda che piu’ aveva scombussolato la sua vita.

Fin da quand’era piccolo, Hamish aveva desiderato di fare il giornalista, che ha conti fatti, era un lavoro piuttosto tranquillo. O almeno era così, fino a che Ben non l’aveva praticamente costretto a farli da assistente durante i suo casi, tanto che l’editore del giornale in cui lavorava li aveva affidato una rubrica di cronaca nera.  
Ma putroppo, Ben odiava i casi noiosi e quel pomeriggio, si erano ritrovati in un enorme un ufficio che avevano rimesso a nuovo nei sotterranei di Scottland Yard.  
Omicidi commessi nello stesso giorno della settimana, a persone completamente diverse. Ma per Ben questi erano dettagli importanti, e rendevano i casi migliori, secondo quello che diceva lui.  
Aveva passato tutta la sera a cercare informazioni nei fascicoli, ma non c’era l’ombra di un sospettato e quindi l’aveva trascinato, a mezzanotte passata sulla scena del crimine, un vecchio palazzo abbandonato.  
Aveva scassinato la porta ed erano entrati, trovandosi davanti un tizio con un cappotto piuttosto vecchio.

Nemmeno dieci minuti dopo, il tizio si era presentato come capitano Jack Harkness del Torchwood e aveve detto che il caso era suo. Ben l’aveva guardato in cagnesco e dopo aver toccato uno strano orologio, Jack aveva afferrato anche il suo polso.  
Pochi istanti dopo, si erano ritrovati in un posto che sembrava Cardiff, in pieno giorno, in uno strano edificio.  
Avevano viaggiato nel tempo, a quanto sosteneva il capitano. Ma Ben non ci credeva, Hamish pensava solo di star sognando. O di non essere per niente a Cardiff.  
Li aveva visti guardarsi in cagnesco ed era uscito, visto che non aveva intezione di partecipare a un rissa tra quei due.  
Si era seduto su una panchina e aveva visto comparire dal nulla una cabina blu. Aveva pensato che fosse un’allucinazione, ma un donna coi capelli castani ne era uscita sorridente, avvicinandosi a lui.  
\- Tesoro, non fare quella faccia. Non vorrai certo farti antipatico il TARDIS a prima vista. -  
\- Cos’è un TARDIS? - La ragazza li sorrise e lo squadrò da capo a piedi.  
\- Quella cabina blu, viaggia nel tempo. Sai, in questo istante puoi scegliere tu se farla restare -  
Un altra pazza. Non poteva trovarne due nello stesso giorno, come non poteva essere a Cardiff.  
\- Viaggio sola da tanto tempo, ti ho appena rivelato alla luce del giorno che potresti viaggiare nel tempo, tesoro. E non stai sognando. -  
\- I viaggi nel tempo non esistono. -  
\- Vuoi che te lo dimostri? - In fondo, cos’aveva da perdere se quella era solo una fantasia inventata dal suo subconscio.  
-Certo che voglio, chiunque tu sia. -  
\- Il Dottore, solo il Dottore. -


	2. Appointment under the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il primo verro appuntamento di Hamish e del Dottore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamish e il Dottore sono due dei personaggi che più adoro di più, e questo è il momento in cui Hamish si accorge di essersi innamorato.

In realtà, quando era salito sul TARDIS per la prima volta era stato dell'idea che fosse un illusione ottica, un qualcosa di immaginario. Probabilmente quel Dottore, l'aveva drogato.  
Non c'era altra spiegazione logica.  
Però, era sicuro di essere lucido mentre il Dottore apriva le porte, tendendoli la mano. Lui l'aveva afferrata sentendo una strana sensazione allo stomaco e aveva osservato lo spazio immenso che li circondava.  
\- Fra pochi secondi, tutte queste stelle che vedi intorno a noi, esploderanno. E' uno  
spettacoloso meraviglioso, tesoro -  
Si siedono entrambi, con la schiena appoggiata al TARDIS e anche se intorno a loro la luce e fiocca, vede il Dottore sorridere, esattamente un istante prima che un sequenza infinita di esplosioni riempiva di luci e di colori tutto cio' che era buio. Per un istante, guarda la ragazza seduta accanto a lui sorridere e vorrebbe prenderle la mano, perchè non è colpa sua, ma quella sembra la dannata scena di un filmetto romantico.  
\- E' meraviglioso, davvero -  
\- Devi sapere che le cose migliori accadono una volta solo nella vita, tesoro. Potrei portarti a vedere tutte le meraviglie di quest'universo, se tu lo volessi -  
Per un istante, si estranea del mondo, e guarda le ultime stelle esplodere.  
Ben è occupato con quel capitano Harkness almeno per un po'. Potrebbe concedersi una pausa da tutto, come fece suo padre, sperando che Moriarty non venga a rovinare anche la sua di vita. E quella del Dottore, in particolare, sente che non potrebbe perdonarsi se le dovesse succedere qualcosa.  
\- Potrei anche accettare, Dottore - Non ha nemmeno il tempo di finire la frase, che lei lo prenda per un braccio e lo riporta nel TARDIS.  
\- Sei mai stato a Barcellona, Hamish? Sul pianeta intendo -  
\- Esiste anche il pianeta? - La osserva muoversi intorno ai comandi del TARDIS e li sembra così bella.  
\- E’ meraviglioso, tesoro. Uno dei posti più belli del mondo, dopo il pianeta dei cappelli ovviamente -  
Le sorride e pensa che se esisteva davvero una droga capace di permetterli di restare col Dottore, ne sarebbe potuto diventare dipendente. Senza pensarci due volte.


	3. I am with you, I will carry you through it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ci sono prime volte che il Dottore non scorderà mai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stavolta il loro primo bacio (e la loro prima volta).  
> E li amo sempre di più <3
> 
> Il titolo è un verso tratto dalla canzone "Not Alone" dei Red.

Hamish aveva baciato il Dottore mentre erano a Barcellona.

Nel cielo i due soli splendevano, illuminando tutti il pianeta e loro due erano stesi sull’erba e stavolta lui le aveva stretto la mano e aveva notato una lacrime lungo la guancia. Allora aveva intrecciato le dita con quelle della sua mano.  
\- Ricordi? -  
\- Non ricordi, cicatrici. - Si era messa seduta a gambe incrociate, guardando verso il mare. - Ho così tante cicatrici, Hamish. Cicatrici che non se ne vanno via quando mi rigenero. Una di loro si chiama Rose, aveva i capelli biondi ed era una donna meravigliosa. Ero così innamorata di lei, ma poi è finita in un altro universo e io non l’ho più vista per un bel po’ di tempo. Adesso è sposata con la mia metacrisi ed è felice, senza di me. -  
Hamish l’aveva stretta forte forte e poi le aveva preso il volto tra le mani.  
\- Ma io sono felice adesso e ho saputo che la felicità è facile da trasmettere -  
Lei aveva ripreso a sorridere. - So che hai un idea per trasmettermi tutta questa felicità -  
Avevo ricambiato il suo sorriso e l’aveva baciata, cercando di trasmetterle tutto l’amore che provava per lei, mentre si rifugiavano nel TARDIS, e poi era stato un continuo di baci.  
Baci bollenti impressi a fuoco sulla pelle e parole dolci sussurrate sui muri del TARDIS, mentre i vestiti cadevano a terra come foglie che vengono strappate dal vento d’autunno.  
Il Dottore era stato toccato per la prima volta, quella notte. Era stata toccata nel modo migliore che avesse mai potuto sperare, perchè Hamish era un’amante dolce e l’aveva trattata come una regina, inchinandosi ai suoi piedi, e per una notte, per quella notte, erano solo loro due.  
Nessuna battaglia imminente, nessun uomo morto, solo un groviglio di membra e di labbra che non volevano separarsi, a costo di non respirare più, non potevano sprecare tempo.  
Perchè non potevano stare insieme per sempre, perchè presto Hamish sarebbe morto e il Dottore non sarebbe più riuscita a entrare in quel letto. Ma adesso erano nel presente ed erano insieme. Questo era l’importante.

\- Ti amo - Aveva surrato lui, mentre la copriva col lenzuolo, stringendola a sè ancora una volta.  
\- Ti amo anche io, stupido umano mortale - Aveva appoggiato la testa sul suo petto, sentendo i loro profumi cobinati insieme.  
\- Perchè sarei stupido? - Le aveva sistemato una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.  
\- Perchè hai smesso di baciarmi - Lui allora le aveva preso il volto tra le mani.  
E l’aveva baciata, ancora una volta.


	4. It's everything okay (but i'm not happy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le cose non vanno vai bene per sempre, perchè la felicità ha un limite e la paura riesce a prendere il sopravvento su tutto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma io mi rintano in un angolino a piangere ;______;

Hamish socchiuse gli occhi, sorridendo. Si aspetta di trovare il Dottore accanto a lui, ancora addormentata, in modo che avrebbe potuto svegliarla con un bacio.

Invece aveva sentito solo un forte dolore alla testa e aveva le dita sporche, probabilmente del suo stesso sangue. L’ambiente era buio, e lui era solo, nessun rumore.

\- Amore? Sei qui? - A quel punto aveva sentito una strana risata gutturale e la stanza si era di colpo illuminata, costringendolo ad aprire gli occhi.

\- Lei è nella sua stupida cabina blu, sicuramente ti sta cercando. Dormiva mentre ti portavo io via - Si era avvicinata a lui e li aveva preso il mento con la mano, facendoli capire di avere entrambi i polsi ammanettati. - Potrei farla dormire per sempre, piccolo umano, in fondo io sono il Maestro -

\- Tu non devi toccarla, lei è la donna che amo - Lei aveva dato uno schiaffo, sorridendo - Sai quanti come te si sono innamorati di lei? Tutti sono morti o sono andati via. Nessuno resta con lei, perchè sanno che li spezzerà sempre il cuore -

Hamish aveva aperto gli occhi e l’aveva guardata - La ami anche tu, non è vero? Il sapere che lei è mia ti fa male e sono convinto che non la uccideresti mai -

\- STAI ZITTO! - L’avevo preso per i capelli, puntandoli la pistola contro la fronte.

\- Tanto lo sai anche tu che è così. Mi avresti già ucciso, altrimenti. Ma tu non vuoi farla soffrire, vuoi solo farti notare, vero? - Hamish l’aveva guarda tremare e scivolare fino a terra, appoggiando la testa contro il muro e scoppiando a piangere.

\- Lei è mia, sono stata la sua prima volta, quando eravamo su Gallifrey. Lei mi amava e tutti ci prendevano in giro e mi hanno fatta diventare pazza - Si indica la testa, cominciando a camminare attorno a lui - Sento dei tamburi, continuamente, e la sua voce. Sta cantando la nostra canzone , la senti? Ha una voce meravigliosa, lo sai? Ed è tanto bella - Si siede sul materasso, cominciando a intrecciare i capelli rossi, canticchiando. - Mi ama tanto.

\- Lei ti odia, altrimenti ti avrebbe portata con lei e ti avrebbe curata - Hamish la osserva prendere un coltellino dalla tasca, mentre comincia a farsi delle profonde incisioni sulle braccia immacolate.

\- Le faccio per ricordarmi di lei, le cicatrici devono avere la forma del suo viso, così lei le vedrà e capira che mi ama, e ti lascerà qui a morire -

La porta si spalanca di colpo, e il Dottore ha in mano una pistola. E’ così strano vederla con un arma, con quello sguardo che non le appartiene.

\- Smettila, Kosh. - Si avvicina a lei e la fa alzare, lei le abbraccia e comincia a giocare con i suoi capelli, poi le mostra il braccio.

\- Questa sei tu, vedi? Sono stata brava? - Il Maestro le sorride, stringendola forte.

\- Sei sta bravvissima - Il Dottore cerca di sorridere a Hamish, ma non ci riesce.

 

Le fa troppo male vedere la prima donna che ha amato ridotta in quelle condizioni, ma sa che non può fare niente per guarirla, così continua ad abbracciarla e basta.

Hamish le manda un bacio e lei li lancia il cacciavite sonico, mentre Koshei scoppia in lacrime.

Il passatto verà a galla, prima o poi. Ma per adesso va tutto bene così com’è.

  
  
  


Un ora dopo, Koshei è addormentata in una delle tante stanze del TARDIS, mentre il Dottore e Hamish sono seduti in cucina.

\- Lei è pericolosa, per la tua salute e per quella di nostra figlia - Hamish stringe forte la sua mano e non gli chiede come fa a saperlo, così si accarezza semplicemente la pancia, mentre finisce di bere il tè.

\- E’ stata la prima persona che ho amato ed è comunque la mia migliore amica, devo occuparmi di lei. Quando starà bene… -

Hamish scatta in piedi, rivolgendo lo sguardo verso il muro. - Lei non starà mai bene. Potrebbe anche uccidere nostra figlia, in uno scatto d’ira. E lo sai meglio di me -

\- Cosa vuoi che faccia? Abbandonarla? -

\- Devi solo riportami a casa - Non riesce a guardarla neglio occhi, cosi fissa la tazza che tiene tra le mani.

\- Hamish, ti prego… -

\- Voglio andare a casa, e se continui a tenere una pazza qui sul TARDIS, mi porterò anche la mia bambina - Le lacrime stanno rigiando il viso di Hamish, ma non può restare lì.

Non è gelosia, è solo paura, paura di perderla, di non essere adatto a lei.

Così prende le sua cose e da un’ultima occhiata al loro letto, mentre si ripete che è giusto così.


End file.
